Ultimate War Series
by Umbrella Hunter
Summary: The biggest war in the history happens within the Windy City...The peple who caused the war is Umbrella!
1. Default Chapter

Prologue : The Beginning June 21, 2004 6:29pm  
  
Cathy Roberts stood outside of an Umbrella Lab with her UBCS Security team or the (Umbrella Countermeasure Biohazard Countermeasure Service). She is the Sergeant for the team. In her team there are nine other security officers. All of the officers are armed with HK MP5K which are submachine guns that fire thirty 9mm rounds. Each soldier has four magazines for their SMG. For their sidearm they hold a Beretta 92FS which fires fifteen 9mm rounds. Cathy the only one on the team carries an M4A1 Assault Rifle. The rifle holds 5.56nato caliber bullets and fires thirty rounds.  
  
Her team were sent to investigate the labs because personnel say that there are some crazy people running around in the labs and needs to be delt with swiftly.  
  
The UBCS Security team have skin tight bio-chemical mask. They wear black combat boots, grey urban camouflage clothing, a Kevlar vest under the clothing and last they wear cut-off gloves for good grip.  
  
"Excuse me Cathy but we've opened the door to H3. It was Rick Diaz one of the field scouts on the security team. "Then let's go! Cathy walk with Rick behind her. Walking to the door were her other soldiers were she heard moaning as the others heard the same. "What was that? Said Rex who stood next to the doors that were opened. "It's probably nothing let's keep moving!  
  
Walking straight the lights turned on revealing a destroyed waiting room. Bodies of scientist and security guards laid about the room. One body of a security guard sat in the corner with slashes across his neck and chest. Some of the UBCS couldn't bare to see the mess. A scientist laid on his stomach but had his back ripped open completely revealing his spinal cord and muscles. Blood still leaked out. "What the hell happened? The rest of the bodies were pretty much the same.  
  
"Someone fucked up in the head must of done this. That was the prologue. Pretty cool huh? Well if you like it then review if not then review. I will update the rest ok people? Peace out! 


	2. The Beginningcontinued

Prologue : The Beginning June 21, 2004 6:29pm  
  
Cathy Roberts stood outside of an Umbrella Lab with her UBCS Security team or the (Umbrella Countermeasure Biohazard Countermeasure Service). She is the Sergeant for the team. In her team there are nine other security officers. All of the officers are armed with HK MP5K which are submachine guns that fire thirty 9mm rounds. Each soldier has four magazines for their SMG. For their sidearm they hold a Beretta 92FS which fires fifteen 9mm rounds. Cathy the only one on the team carries an M4A1 Assault Rifle. The rifle holds 5.56nato caliber bullets and fires thirty rounds.  
  
Her team were sent to investigate the labs because personnel say that there are some crazy people running around in the labs and needs to be delt with swiftly.  
  
The UBCS Security team have skin tight bio-chemical mask. They wear black combat boots, grey urban camouflage clothing, a Kevlar vest under the clothing and last they wear cut-off gloves for good grip.  
  
"Excuse me Cathy but we've opened the door to H3. It was Rick Diaz one of the field scouts on the security team. "Then let's go! Cathy walk with Rick behind her. Walking to the door were her other soldiers were she heard moaning as the others heard the same. "What was that? Said Rex who stood next to the doors that were opened. "It's probably nothing let's keep moving!  
  
Walking straight the lights turned on revealing a destroyed waiting room. Bodies of scientist and security guards laid about the room. One body of a security guard sat in the corner with slashes across his neck and chest. Some of the UBCS couldn't bare to see the mess. A scientist laid on his stomach but had his back ripped open completely revealing his spinal cord and muscles. Blood still leaked out. "What the hell happened? The rest of the bodies were pretty much the same.  
  
"Someone fucked up in the head must of done this. That was the prologue. Pretty cool huh? Well if you like it then review if not then review. I will update the rest ok people? Peace out! 


End file.
